Que Siento Por ella?
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Natsu intenta descubrir que es lo que siente pero no puede lograrlo, como comprenderá que sus sentimientos solo significa que la ama?


**Hola estoy de vuelta… pero solo por mi profe de lenguaje, sé que dije que no volvería por un tiempo pero… denle gracias a mi profesor que hablaba de nada interesante o por lo menos que nos sirva… SIN MAS HE AQUÍ UN DRABBLE O ONE SHOT COMO SEA AQUÍ ESTA. A y por cierto muchas gracias por gracias por los reviews de "toma mi mano"…**

Bajo un árbol de cerezo se encontraba cierto pelirosado, recostado observando distraídamente el cielo, pensando en cierta rubia que lo tenia loco… por que no había que era lo que sentía por ella. El cielo estaba despejado con algunas nubes blancas dando un ambiente bastante tranquilo, el viento soplaba levemente, moviendo la ya alborotada cabellera de Natsu, todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, no se escuchaba nada que no sea las ramas chocando entre si o de los pajarillos, que cantaban alegremente.

¿Qué es?... que se supone que siento por Lucy, tenerla como amiga no me basta, siento que me falta algo, que como amigo nunca podre conseguir ese "algo", no se lo que es, tampoco se donde conseguirlo. Quizás deba preguntárselo… no, eso no lo puedo hacer, tengo que descubrirlo solo el significado de este sentimiento tan extraño que nunca antes había experimentado. Es como que si algo dentro de mi se calentara y me reconfortara, pero esto solo me ocurre al estar cerca de ella, en cambio si esta con algún chico, una rabia inexplicable me invade controlando mis acciones. Siento que ella es mía o así me gustaría que fuera… solo mía y de nadie más. Esto puede sonar un egoísmo mas puro de mi parte, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿dejar que este con otros chicos?... ¡NO! Eso no me lo puedo imaginar, me duele el solo pensar un mundo donde Lucy no exista solo para mí, donde no puedo reírme con ella, hacerle bromas, entrar por su ventana y que ella me grite "¡te he dicho que uses la puerta Natsu!", mirar esa sonrisa que siempre me hace feliz. Quizás ya no puedo estar lejos de ella, sin darme cuenta se volvió mi centro… mi todo, ella es mi capricho o… no lo se, pero si sé que la quiero y cerca de mí.

El pelirosado ante este pensamiento se sentó sobresaltado con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sin poder creer lo que había pasado por su cabeza. Un recuerdo asalto sus pensamientos perdiéndose en ellos.

Flash Back

Natsu estaba recostado pesadamente sobre la barra, con los ojos cerrados, cuando se le acerco una peliblanca, que lo observo curiosa.

-¿Qué pasa Mira, porque me miras así?- pregunto el Dragón Slayer, levantando su vista para poder prestar atención a la maga, que había dejado de limpiar sus copas para observarlo.

-Es que- dijo algo dudosa- pareciera que te falta algo…- dijo casi susurrando- no, que deseas algo pero no lo puedes tener- Natsu levanto una ceja sin entender- em…- dijo pensando como explicarlo simplemente para que entendiera- como si amaras a alguien pero no lo sabes y por eso te sientes vacío- dijo, como ejemplo claro que Natsu no lo entendió así y se sobresalto, negando con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¡NO! eso no es posible, estaba pensando en Lucy, es imposible con una notorio sonrojo. La peliblanca solo sonrío pícaramente, Natsu le había confirmado sus sospechas, sin querer pero lo hiso, siguió con sus actividades, dejando a Natsu con un problema de proporciones monumentales.

Fin Flash Back

Si… así fue como nuestro mago favorito llego a estar tan pensativo debajo de un árbol, debatiéndose de que forma quería a Lucy. Sin lograr ninguna conclusión coherente.

No… será posible que yo sienta…, pero eso tendría sentido y aria que todo quede en su lugar, al decir esas dos palabras ya no siento que me falte algo más bien, me pone contento- los pensamientos del mago fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida.

-¡Natsu!- grito la rubia mientras corría hacia su amigo, este la miro confundido y algo sonrojado por lo que acababa de comprender- Vamos Erza dijo que tenemos una misión- él pelirosado no respondió, pues estaba perdido en las fracciones de la rubia, que le resultaban tan hipnotizaste. Lucy se acercó aun mas a su cara para ver si reaccionaba, causando que Natsu se sonrojara como un tomate- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No…- dijo mientras se alejaba de esa chica que lo ponía tan nervioso- no me pasa nada- se levanto lo mas tranquilo que pudo. Caminaron de regreso. Al fin había comprendido esos sentimientos, los que lo tenían varias noche en vela y muy pensativo.

Al fin puedo decir que… ¡TE AMO LUCY!, pero ahora tengo que decírtelo, pensó Natsu que volvió a su estado pensativo.

**Bueno eso es todo… esto lo hice mientras mi profe de lenguaje hablaba, es que no paraba de hablar y yo me aburrí… y en un cuaderno escribí este Drabble… espero que les haya gustado… y el capitulo de "siempre te esperare" ya lo empecé a hacer así que por favor paciencia…**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ME INPIRAN MUCHO! :D CUIDENSE **


End file.
